


【鬼灭之刃/黑狯】月下兽

by VoriPlisetsky



Category: Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba, 鬼滅の刃, 鬼灭之刃
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoriPlisetsky/pseuds/VoriPlisetsky





	【鬼灭之刃/黑狯】月下兽

“嘶...你弄疼我了！”

对方将那根丑陋性器粗暴地捅进了进来，一瞬间撕裂般的疼痛让少年下意识勾紧了脚趾，脱口而出的惨呼并没有得到任何的怜惜，反而像极起对方性欲一般开始了大开大合地迅猛抽插，他垂着头忍耐，咬着牙一声不发，却被一把揪住头发扯得向后仰去，被迫露出一直拼命想隐藏起来的可怜而狼狈的表情。

“狯岳君真的很不错哦～里面紧得让人发疯...”

那满脑子只有肮脏畜欲的中年男人凑到他耳边舔弄起来，嘴巴里呼出来的带着人体温度的恶臭气息令少年一阵作呕。

他闭上眼强忍着不去露出厌恶的神情，但微微撇开的脸和紧皱的眉头仍然暴露了他心中的不满与厌恶。

对方很敏锐地注意到了少年这点细微的反应，毫不客气地将性器一挺到底，趁着少年忍不住启唇喘气又偏过头去吸舔少年口中的舌。

“唔唔！”

口腔被突然侵入，那上了年纪的老男人的舌头像条肥大湿滑的烂肉，蛞蝓般纠缠着自己的舌根蠕动着，缓缓舔舐过敏感的上颚，不断渡进来黏腻腥臭的唾液。

少年剧烈挣扎起来，反着手向后去推男人的胸膛，却因为脱力而被轻易制服，就着这个姿势被按着腰一通猛插，继而射在了最深处。

“呃啊——全部吃进去了呀，狯岳君的屁股很能干嘛...那么，这次也多谢招待了。”

满足了欲求的男人随意推开了身下的人儿，喘着粗气将自己释放后湿哒哒的疲软性器塞回裤子里，又慢吞吞地系好皮带，从头到尾再也没有多看那少年一眼。

“今天的零花钱，应该够你挥霍一阵子了。”男人从外套内侧口袋里抽出一把钞票扔在了一动不动侧躺着床上的少年满是红印的身上，心满意足地转身向房间外走去。

“有需要我会再联系你的。”

“狯岳君～”

狯岳这是第二次被现任金主带到酒会上来了，上一次也就是第一次被灌醉了酒被几个老男人轮着玩了整夜，虽然后来给了足够的报酬，但那滋味他这辈子都绝不想再尝试一遍。

这些挺着能和孕妇媲美的肥硕肚子的油腻色鬼一向玩得很大，不仅折磨身体而且极辣眼睛，他们总有办法让你哭天喊地精疲力尽，他受够了被这样的家伙抚摸玩弄，连触碰都叫他作呕。

狯岳一面厌恶地想着，一面从侍者托盘里端起盛着法国红酒的水晶高脚杯抿了一口，垂着眼睛站在金主身旁一言不发。任凭与后者交谈甚欢的那位满面红光的秃顶大叔用露骨的眼神直勾勾盯着自己的大敞着的领口也面无表情一个媚眼都懒得给。

「什么丑东西还敢打我的主意！」

他在心中狠狠暗骂了一句，极为自然地为金主空荡荡的酒杯继续添满，尽力用与平时一般无二的语气贴着已经喝上头醉醺醺的男人耳边低声说：“我去随便转转，一会就回来。”

那头脑被酒精泡得不甚清醒的金主已经听不大懂他说话的意思，只顾着大着舌头与朋友回忆前两天上过的女学生多么水嫩，结果被少年呼吸弄得耳朵发痒便伸手去掏，却正好覆上了他侧脸光洁的皮肤，手掌的触感极佳让男人不由得多摸了几下，心情大好地发出“嘿嘿”的蠢笑。

「碍事的老家伙！」

狯岳迅速偏头躲开了那只散发着难闻汗臭味的手心，不再和其纠缠直接转身走人。不过也算是沾那老男人的光，狯岳才能出席这场高级酒会，在这间金碧辉煌的大厅里充斥着各路大佬，黑白两道在这里称兄道弟，名门望族们举杯高谈阔论，不论是生意人还是政治家在这场隐秘的酒会上都能找的到，这对狯岳来说是个绝佳的狩猎场所，他大可以凭借他瞩目的相貌来寻得一个更合心意的下家。

怀着这样的心思，狯岳随手扯松了领带，又将衬衫衣领的扣子解到了第三个，这让他看起来非但不邋遢反倒显得愈发诱人和性感。他很明白自己的魅力对那群光有钱却没有脑子的男人有多致命，他也的确擅长这么做。

狯岳舔了舔嘴唇，感到有些口干舌燥，又抿了口杯中的酒液，他环顾四周认真挑选着猎物，打量着身边经过的每一个男人的穿着打扮，由此来判断质量的好坏。

灯光就在这时突然暗了下来，优雅的钢琴声奏响，在场各色名媛和陪同的女伴们纷纷搭上男人们的肩膀，随着音乐开始踩起了舞步。

舞会开始了。

每个人都在邀请自己的舞伴，显得狯岳独自一人是那么的格格不入，他有些急躁起来，这是一个不错的机会值得他把握，他应当尽快锁定目标，一击得手。

狯岳仰头喝尽那杯酒，冰凉的酒精在他的身体产生了强烈的作用，他感到浑身发热，也得到了更多的勇气与信心。微红着脸颊的少年在四处搜索着同他一样落单的有钱男人，像条觅食的野狗在嗅着腐烂的肉味。

但酒精还是让他昏了头脑——他酒量并不怎么样，狯岳开始觉得身体发软，脚步也虚浮起来。他夹在人群中时不时被撞得东摇西晃，胃里像在灼烧一般，他揉了揉太阳穴，想要呕吐的感觉却更加明显了。

一只冰凉的手突然握住了他的手腕，紧接着一股大力从那手掌出传来，将他猛地从人群中拉了出来。狯岳只觉得一阵天旋地转，下一秒便落入了一个温暖的怀抱中。

「多么恶俗的剧情啊。」

他默默在心里嗤笑了一句，抬起头想看看那位“好心”人是何方人士，却被后者毫不留情地推开了。

“小心点…”

那男人声音低沉而性感，却冷漠得不带有任何感情，狯岳不由得打了个寒战，这感觉让他想起曾经一个人在寒夜里无法入眠，却在窗户上看见的那轮白骨般冷寂的月亮。

还没等狯岳看清对方的长相，男人理了理被弄乱的衣领转身就要离开，狯岳情急之下只能一把揪住对方的西装衣摆，喊了一句：“不要走。”

那男人真的就停住了脚步，回过头淡淡地撇了眼自己被扯皱的衣角，眉头缓缓拧起。

“啊。”狯岳连忙放开手，眼前男人的衣服布料光上摸起来就知道价格不菲，更不用说那块在昏暗的灯光下都泛着冷质金属光泽的男士手表，他知道合适的人选已经出现，他没时间多想和冷静下来去考虑其他了，狯岳尽可能表现出自然又不过分勾人的姿态，媚骨天成却恰到好处。

他鼓起勇气向着眼前孤清得好似月下那无情无欲的仙人一般的英俊男人伸出右手，手背朝上——

“您不打算请我跳支舞吗？”

黑死牟难得觉得有趣，在他看来，眼前这个故作老练油滑实则稚嫩青涩的黑发少年着实让他感到有些好笑。这些小伎俩拙劣而愚蠢，却意外的不令他讨厌，反倒显得这少年可爱起来，连原先粗鲁失敬的举动也可以原谅了。

事实上，因为生意的关系，他身边并不缺这样的漂亮男孩，玩物多了去了，只要他想，立马就有人送来大把优质的少男少女供他享用。他绝不会因为这少年的几分姿势就有所反应。

但这小家伙的眼睛还算漂亮，是一种纯净的青色，像极了某种珍贵罕见的宝石，就这样直勾勾被盯着，连他也觉得美得惊心动魄。

黑死牟转过身来没说话，只是看着面前的少年僵硬地保持着伸手的动作，一秒，两秒，三秒。在狯岳以为失败几乎要坚持不住收回手的时候，沉默的男人终于矜持地接过了少年的右手，施舍般接受了下位者卑微的邀请。

他以一种高贵不可攀的姿态上前搂住了少年的腰肢，无喜无悲的脸上看不出一丝动摇，却在无人看见的角度隔着薄透的衣服重重掐住了后者的奶子。

他没管对方痛得轻呼，低头贴着少年的脖颈处压低了声音道：

“…跳什么舞…敢和我玩点更有意思的吗？”

狯岳被蒙住双眼抱到一个陌生的房间里，又被小心地安置在了一张柔软的床上，抱着他的人动作轻柔却稳定，这让他莫名安心很多。

他安静地跪坐着，没有伸手去摘那条阻挡视线的绸布，也没有着急去刻意逢迎对方，他懂得如何去讨这类客人的欢心，他只需照对方的吩咐和命令去做就好，不需要过多的让人厌恶的自主行动，对方不过是想拥有一个听话好用的性爱玩具，他知道该怎么做，他有的是经验与教训。

“…把衣服脱了，别让我动手…”

他的客人开口道，用的是强硬的命令式的口气。

他只愣了两三秒，便立刻反应过来去解自己的制服衬衫，被用力扯开的衣领处露出胸前一大片泛着粉红的皮肤。他突然有些控制不住的急躁。

一双手覆了上来，紧贴在他的胸口处，冷得像块冰。与自身截然相反的体温刺激着他肩膀不自觉向里收缩了一下，但又很努力强迫自己不去抵抗对方的触碰。那手掌之下隔着血肉与骨骼的是他剧烈跳动着的心脏，那团肉块在空荡荡的胸腔里发出一声又一声可笑的悲鸣，是他在竭力模仿着虚假的鲜活，他因此而慌张起来，那双手似乎能透过自己虚伪的皮囊直接采撷这颗苟延残喘的腐烂而丑陋的器官。

——他的真实。

好在黑死牟很快移了手掌，继而捻弄起少年胸前的两颗小小的涨得深红的肉粒，貌似是对这对可爱而诱人的奶子感到十分满意，便一把按倒手中这只驯顺的猎物凑近了低头去舔舐。

胸口处传来微微刺痛，开始还能够忍受，但渐渐的，少年勾人的轻哼变成了饱含痛意的嘶嘶吸气声，乳头被温热的口腔包裹着，舌尖滑过却带来尖锐的痛楚，他虽看不见但能够清楚地感知到那里被对方嚼破了，他甚至能够想象得到对方口中腥甜的铁锈味是怎样的浓烈。

“味道很好呢...”

狯岳听见对方低声感叹了一句，身体有一瞬的僵直。少年仰起脖颈深深吸了口气，湿漉漉的胸膛因为空气的进入而高高抬起，好像在主动将乳尖送得更深更朝里。

他硬了。

他低低地啊了一声，求他的客人快点进入。对方没有回应他的欲望，语气变得冰冷起来。

“…叫我主人…”

狯岳连忙叫了几声，却恍惚间感到有些不对劲，但没办法分出思绪去搞清楚是哪里出了问题，他像是被摄魂取念了一般混沌，身体不受自己操控，只能任由对方摆布。

黑死牟将身下的少年翻了个身，示意他扒下裤子。而这欠调教的小家伙却只顾隔着硬挺粗糙的布料去搓揉自己鼓胀的下体，趴在床上大口喘着粗气。

狯岳不知道他这副淫靡的丑态在男人眼里是多么色情与诱惑，而他的客人只是眯了眯眼睛，却没有阻止，眼神晦暗站在一旁默默欣赏，任他尽情发泄了一番后全射在了裤子里。

眩晕感更加强烈，空气中弥漫着一股甜腻的香味，他意识到可能是床头点着的熏香中添了些催情的东西，但身体已经无法做出反抗，软绵绵地只想要男人的操弄。

突如其来的明亮让他一时无法适应，他仍然紧闭着双眼，刺眼的光线使泪腺分泌出大量生理性的泪水，缓缓沿着脸颊滑落，滴落在了锁骨的凹壑间。

——对方摘下了那条绸带。

还没来得及睁开眼，便被人从身后按住，将裤子褪到脚踝处，男人的身体贴近了上来。

他想起上一个金主对他说过喜欢从后面操他，感觉像是在操一条发情的母狗。

于是他下意识抗拒从背后被拥抱，挣扎想要躲开。

这样忤逆主人的行为换来的是两个响亮的耳光，挨打了的可怜小狗捂着脸颊哭出声来，他这才适应光线睁开眼睛委屈地看向男人，但想到对方可能不喜欢吵闹又害怕地闭上了嘴巴。

“…如果自己控制不住，不如戴上这个吧…”

这副可怜兮兮的模样好像并没有得到男人的怜惜，反而被按住脑袋戴上了口球。无法控制的过多的口水顺着嘴角流到了下巴，最后不堪重负扯成一条晶莹剔透的丝线将床单津成深色，狯岳瞪大眼睛想恳求对方将其解开，却只能发出一串毫无意义的呜咽声。

“这是不听话的狗应得的惩罚…”

四肢被拉开分别固定在四个床角，狯岳挣了两下便知道不可能挣脱。那条柔韧的绸带被重新绑回了他的身体上，不过这次是系在了双腿间坠着的睾丸根部，阻止着欲望的释放。这举动引来少年一声不舒服的闷哼，他想夹起双腿磨蹭几下好稍稍纾解一下胯间的涨意，却被束缚住没有办法做到。

“呜呜！”

惨呼声因为口球的缘故无法顺利地发出，变成怪异的闷哼，不知何时被主人握在手中的鞭子抽打在硬挺的阴茎上产生的细微而尖锐的疼痛令狯岳额头瞬间冒出了冷汗。和没等他缓过第一波，第二鞭第三鞭紧接着就来了。他拼了命去挣扎扭动也无济于事，涨红的脸上满是泪水，脖颈上青筋一条条暴起，像蛰伏在皮肤之下的蛇。

但鞭打者恰到好处的力度没有让那根被折磨半天了的可怜性器萎靡不振，反而变得更加有精神，深红色龟头上那个细小马眼一张一合，像小嘴一样吐出了些稀释的白浊。

“唔……”

他沉浸在第二次高潮的巨大愉悦中，快乐得几乎要翻白眼。口球被取下了，他仍保持着张大嘴巴的表情大口喘着气，腿间一片狼藉。

黑死牟的眼神又暗了几分，他弯腰将一根手指插入少年的股间抠挖起来，引得狯岳更加崩溃的哭泣喊叫，原本漂亮的小脸满是泪水和汗水，明明尤为可怜却更能激发人类心底的施虐欲。黑死牟不再扩张，抽出手指在没有任何润滑的情况下将手中的皮鞭杆直接捅了进去，狯岳痛得尖叫，结果便是脸上又挨了几个重重的巴掌。

“不想被打就乖乖夹好了……”

狯岳哽咽着，努力收紧括约肌好不让鞭子掉出来，乖巧听话的模样终于让主人稍稍感到满意，大发慈悲地解开了他手脚的束缚。

黑死牟按着少年的头贴近自己的裤裆处拉开了拉链，一根形状狰狞的粗壮性器弹打在后者脸上发出啪的一声脆响。

“含住它。”

主人发出了命令，诚惶诚恐的宠物便立刻做出了相对的回应——狯岳张大嘴巴想男人的性器吃进去，那东西只含住一半便轻而易举地撑满他整个口腔，他先是细细地舔弄了一番，用舌尖挑逗阴茎上的每一处筋脉与褶皱，然后开始卖力地吞吐起来，来不及咽下的津液从嘴角处流下，扯出纤细的银丝，每一次都因咽喉被侵入过深而导致的干呕都会换来对方满足而悠长的喟叹。

“做的很好…我的孩子……”男人将性器从狯岳嘴里拔出来，又将硕大龟头上面沾着的粘稠液体随意蹭在后者红肿的嘴唇和脸颊上，透亮的水光让这条看上去脏兮兮的可怜弃犬变得更加惹人蹂躏。

狯岳伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，仰面躺下主动扒开臀瓣邀请对方的进入，前面的性器已经涨得发紫，却因为绸带的阻隔无法释放。

“请您、啊哈～请主人狠狠操我...”

情迷意乱的少年胡乱地喊着，只知向面前的人不断地索求，笔直修长的双腿大大张开，露出可爱的翕动着的粉色小洞。

“给我，嗯啊...好想要...”

脖子被重重掐住，突如其来的窒息使狯岳面色一下子涨得深红，他拼命推着男人的手，却发现坚硬如铁钳一般不论他怎样挣扎也纹丝不动，他感到眼前一阵发黑，视线开始模糊。

“呃唔！”

男人粗壮的性器代替鞭子插进了他的屁股里，那淫荡饥渴已久的肉穴立刻吸紧了它，随即又被狠狠贯穿，坚挺发硬的阴茎快速地抽插着，柱身不断摩擦着柔嫩肠肉间的褶皱，搅动着内壁自然分泌出的湿滑黏腻的淫水发出令人脸红的噗噗声，狭窄温热的甬道被塞得满满的，粗长的肉棒每一次抽插都会捅到最深处。

黑死牟狠狠操弄着少年紧致柔软的肉洞，气息却一丝不乱，穿戴整齐的样子与身下赤身裸体的少年形成强烈的对比，他掌控着狯岳的咽喉又留了一分力好不至于将其不小心掐死，感受着那纤细颈脖下挑动着的脉搏，这让他得付出极大的意志力才忍住不去咬断它们。

男人呼吸难以察觉地加重了几分，沉默着加快了腰上的动作，他知道少年坚持不了多久了，于是决定宽容一点饶过对方。

滚烫浓稠的精液喷涌着尽数浇灌在少年的身体深处，无法呼吸的痛苦却反倒刺激了人刻在骨子里最本能的欲望，狯岳原以为自己要死了，但最接近死亡的那一刻身体产生了一种从未有过的巨大快感，缺氧带来的眩晕将其放大到极致，那感觉铺天盖地地席卷而来，将他最后的一丝理智抹杀得一干二净。

脖子的禁锢松开了，束缚性器的绸带也被解开，他一边全身痉挛抽搐着失禁般射着稀薄的精液和腥骚的尿，一边眼球上翻急促地倒着气，几乎下一秒就要晕死过去。

“这么不经操的吗…弄得这么脏…看来还是需要多加调教……”

狯岳在完全失去意识前听到最后一句话——那男人的声音还是一如既往地听不出感情——

“…在没玩腻之前先暂时留着你吧……”


End file.
